Hugo
|englishva = }} Hugo is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Supporting character **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-: Supporting character **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE: Supporting Character *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse : Supporting Character, Boss (DLC Quest) Personality Despite Hugo's status, he is viewed as a man without sympathy, thoughtfulness and vision. For that he is disliked by the Samurai, particularly given his tendency to assume command of them without warning or consent. Still, he is an inquisitave individual who strives to learn as much knoweldge as he can, especially on the past of Tokyo Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Hugo is the Abbot of the Monastery in Mikado Castle with Gabby acting as his right-hand woman. In the emergency meeting ordered by Hope, he reveals to the Samurai that the Black Samurai's books turn people into demons. He theorizes that she is in league with the Unclean Ones' country since her books are written in mystic script like the gauntlets. He orders the Samurai to venture into the depths of Naraku and capture her in the Unclean Ones' country. He mentions a special reward and lets Gabby tell the details for the quest, before continuing. Along with Gabby and Hope he attends all-night meeting to determine the best course of action. K reveals that he was a former Samurai before becoming the Abbot and was able to convince the king and the people that everything he did was for them. He gives three Challenge Quests called Relic Recovery, which require a Laptop PC, Power Cable and Wind Turbine. Once Flynn has done the three delivery quests he has posted at K's Tavern he will be at the Monastery where Flynn can talk to him. He gives a quest for Flynn to find a relic called Wine in Tokyo, and states that a friend's wife wants it. He accidentally lets it slip that he's speaking of his own wife and starts the quest Bring Back Wine. After obtaining the Corked Bottle, Hugo is overjoyed at obtaining the wine and tells him not to mention it to anyone else. After the Black Samurai's capture he oversaw the ceremony to award the prentice Samurai for their efforts and takes charge of the public execution of the Black Samurai. Despite their mission being cleared, Hugo plans on having the Samurai return to Tokyo and obtain more Mystic Relics, which angers Walter and leads Hugo to insult Hope's leadership for Walter's bad manners. He prefers to call the extermination of humans turned demons as "executions" rather than murder and tells Samurai within the Kingdom to view it as such. Hugo has also ordered the Samurai to search the Casualries dwellings for literature during the execution. He allows the Black Samurai to speak her last words, but quickly orders the Samurai to kill her after she speaks out against God. He does not know that Gabby and Hope have been meeting in secret behind his back for missions concerning the Black Samurai, and hasn't been talking to her recently. Talking to him in the Monastery has him cursing the Black Samurai and her mysterious revival, along with revealing that he knows the prentices have been meeting with Gabby, and asks that if it is important that they inform him. He contacts them after they learn the truth behind Red Pills and Tayama's "Utopia," telling them to return to the Kingdom and go to Shene Duque. In Mikado he has become the new mouthpiece of the new leaders of the kingdom, and is struggling with dealing with fellow monks at the Monastery, who can barely type in passwords in mystic script in order to record all the data in their scriptures into a PC. Before joining Jonathan or Walter, a monk at the monastery will suggest that Hugo may know something about Gabby since he is the mouthpiece of the new leaders, with the possibility that he might fear her. Hugo reveals that he now knows it was Gabriel in the form of Gabby that chose him to be Abbot, but he allowed his greed for relics and the power he got to rule over the kingdom get the best of him. In the Chaos route, he mentions that Hope wants the people to evacuate, but he doubts that anyone in the kingdom would accept him as he lost the trust of the people. He tells Flynn that what he sees before him is a pitiful man who had power beyond his control and to look with his heart's content. In the Neutral route, once the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado becomes accessible, Hugo will tell Flynn that Isabeau had already explained everything and has already begun moving to Tokyo, while also expressing a different side of himself, as he apparently read books given to members of the Casualry cast by Lilith. At the end, Hugo greets Flynn inside of Cafe Florida and declares him the "man of the hour;" praising his success in obtaining both the Spirits of Goodwill and Spite which has secured the future for them all in Tokyo. He expresses excitement at being in Tokyo, calling the entire city a "mystic relic" and he (as well as the other scholars) will devote all their time into learning about it now that they live there. Among his interests in Tokyo, he apparently contains a fascination with its wine, despite him being a priest as members of the church are not allowed to indulge themselves in anything alcoholic. Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse Hugo is briefly seen in the core game as Nanashi and his allies infiltrate Mikado. He tries to give a speech to the massed Samurai, but is interrupted by Jonathan, who immediately transforms into Merkabah and announces to everyone present that further contact with Tokyo is forbidden. He has an expanded role as a key player of the Explosive Epidemic on Mikado DLC. The citizenry of the entire country have transformed into human-angel hybrids via the Demon Gene, and most are linked to Hugo, identifying themselves as his eyes and ears. The Hugo-controlled mobs engage Nanashi, trying to make him waste his time before the Gene's spread becomes unstoppable. Hugo himself is at the Monastery, where he engages Nanashi as Demonic Hugo, a divine messenger. He may explain the reality of the epidemic's situation at the cost of one turn. If allowed to do so, he starts by saying that many years before, the angels granted Mikado's ancestors the Demon Gene, a creation of God that allows him to fuse angelic traits onto humans. He believes that through it, he has transcended humanity and even the archangels themselves, to the point he's only matched by God. When confronted, he opens his robe to reveal a cosmos within. At this point, Hugo claims he has become YHVH's voice, and that he activated the Demon Gene through him. In combat, he uses several unique spells: Revelation, which greatly increases his attack and grants him Smirk, Evil-Crushing Flash, a powerful Light single-target attack, Heavenly Punishment, an all-target Gun move, Nightmare, which greatly lowers the defense of one target with a chance of sleep, Forfeit, a move that greatly lowers one target's attack, Bind, which greatly debuffs the targets hit/evade with a chance of brand, and Irrational Glimmer, a party-wide Almighty attack. After enough damage has been inflicted, Hugo will stagger in disbelief, unable to comprehend "the Lord's light" was felled. Dagda proceeds to mock him, saying he's plucking the Mikado citizens' souls and claiming it's for them while he only wanted obedient pawns. The furious Hugo rebuffs the accusation and summons a Horde of angels and possessed citizens to stall Nanashi. When they are destroyed, Hugo claims that as a leader he's burdened with responsibility, receiving God's word and interpreting it for everyone else, equating his words with God's. In the end, however, he dies, reaching for the universe in his chest. With his death, every single person in Mikado, who were bound to him, are killed as well. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers- Characters